


【Jaydick】春宵一夜

by XBTX



Series: Jaydick色情文学 [1]
Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types, Nightwing (Comics), Red Hood and the Outlaws (Comics)
Genre: Anal Sex, M/M, PWP without Porn, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-14
Updated: 2020-02-14
Packaged: 2021-02-19 13:34:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,980
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22711624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XBTX/pseuds/XBTX
Summary: 迪克哄着他的小弟弟上床睡觉，当他半夜醒来的时候发现床上有另一个陌生男人。
Relationships: Dick Grayson/Jason Todd
Series: Jaydick色情文学 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1633441
Comments: 3
Kudos: 54





	【Jaydick】春宵一夜

照往常而言，这时候Jason会告诉Dick他已经不是小孩子了，他不需要有人陪护到床上，替他掖好了被子再走。但是今天的Jason有点不太一样，Dick怀疑是刚刚夜巡的什么事情让他想起了什么不好的事情。Dick觉得他的弟弟似乎是被吓坏了。这也不是什么多奇怪的事，毕竟，Jason还只是个青少年，而且他的腰上刚刚被开了条口。

Dick坐在了Jason床上，今天的罗宾话比平时还少，他们用相似颜色的眼睛看着对方，直到Dick开口：“你还好吗？”

Jason点了点头：“嗯。”只是低声嘀咕着说。好吧，他都不开口讽刺些‘除了肚子上开了洞我简直完好无损’之类的话。

Dick俯身在弟弟额头上印上一吻，“今天给你留下了一个勋章呢，小英雄。”

Jason看起来像是晃了下神，最后扁扁嘴：“你以为我被吓到了？”

好吧，这要就引起他的不满了，不过看起来他回复了一点精神，Dick抓紧机会再亲了一下Jason的脸颊，“晚安，我的男孩儿。”

说着他掀起Jason的被子钻了进去。

“Hey！”显然伤员被吓了一跳，“你以为你在做什么？”

“照顾我的弟弟？”Dick笑了笑，但是床的主人并不领情，他冷着脸：“给我下去。”

“你心里在跟我说‘别扔下我一个人’呢。”Dick伸手揽住了比他稍小一号的身体，对方僵硬了半响，憋出一句：“我没有。”

听起来气鼓鼓的。Dick尽量没有笑出声，他把Jason的头按在自己的颈窝，“好啦，睡吧。”

===

Dick是被近在耳边的滑腻声弄醒的，他感到有些凉，以及某些地方热得过分。屋子里除了Jason不该有其他人，即使是在夜翼睡着的时间，能够在他察觉之前就这么接近他的人不会很多，所以他倾向于这个声音的发出者是屋子里本来就有的人。

然后有什么咬了他的侧腰，他叫出了声：“啊！”

他抬脚想踹，但是动作几乎是在下一秒即被阻止。来人受过训练，而且显然十分优秀。

Dick的意识清晰了起来，出现在视线中的，是一个不认识却看起来并不陌生的男人。

“醒了？”男人舔了一下他流血的伤口，湛蓝的眼自下而上地蔑视他，“怎么样，对我的服务还满意吗？”他的手在Dick赤裸的身体上方比划了一下，似乎心情不错地挑起一个笑，“我都没想到你会让我来这里。”

**_**谁让谁来哪儿？** _ **

Dick试图活动了一下手臂，但是锁链撞击金属柱的声音回答了他。处境是，他被困在在床上，没有任何东西遮蔽身体，而且他的床上除了另一个穿着机车装的壮汉没有别的人了。

“你——”Dick的话还没出口就闭上了嘴，他不能问Jason的事，万一那孩子在此之前离开了呢？Dick不能让这个家伙想起来去抓他的弟弟。

“嗯，你是问你的小家伙？”头上有几撮白毛的黑发男人一歪头示意Dick离床不远的地上，Jason还安稳地睡着。

“你想吵醒他吗？”男人眯起他湛蓝色的眼伏在Dick身上，贴近Dick的脸，“你想让他看你这个样子吗？”

后半句话他吐出口的同时，男人轻轻弹了一下Dick的阴茎。

“唔！”Dick咬着下唇憋住一声低呼，他并不理解为什么这位小伙计会在自己睡得迷糊时就擅自这么精神奕奕起来，而且还因为对方的动作流出透明的液体。

男人带着皮手套的手沾了些液体顺着他的柱身滑动，Dick因此打了个颤。

“如果，你敢动他分毫——”Dick嘶声说，他可没想过自己也会有这么蝙蝠侠的声音。

然而男人完全不把他的威胁当回事，侧头舔了舔Dick的右耳廓，然后不算使力地咬在了上面：“你就怎样？摇着屁股求我操你？”

句子的尾音被他混在了一声稍带惊喜的‘Wo’里，他忽的一偏头闪开Dick的右摆拳，但是脸还是被蹭出红痕，他伸手接住Dick的左臂拦住了下一击，拉到面前看了看，皱起眉头：“虽然很帅，但是至于吗，为了挣脱拷链把自己弄脱臼，就算是你也会痛啊。”

这话说得就好像他会在乎似的。

Dick瞪着男人，下意识地扫了一下还躺在地上的Jason，他需要个机会。

“如果你不伤害他，我——”Dick在对方覆上身重新拿布料绕过床柱绑住自己的手臂时，刻意放松身体。

“你就允许我对你为所欲为？”男人似乎感觉到了，对此颇为惊讶。他放开Dick站起身，走向睡梦中的少年，“我都没想到你会对这种小鬼都那么感兴趣，难怪他在这里。”

Dick因为他的话僵住了身体，他感到全身冰凉。

这是Dick的秘密。

一开始只是单纯的喜欢着这个孩子，直到他最近发觉随着Jason的身高逐渐追上自己，一些不该有的渴望也在增加。

他不仅仅想只是亲亲那个人的脸颊，他在Jason张开嘴看着自己的时候就想凑过去。他的Little wing会回吻吗？他会是他的初吻吗？

他想把他揉进自己的身体里，他想知道他最近发呆都在想些什么。

“好吧，我想我可以告诉你些事。”男人耸了耸肩，他蹲下身来拍拍地上人的脸颊：“首先，我就是几年后的Jason Todd，其次，”他的手被猛地打开，他接受到了与自己一样的眼睛凶狠地瞪视，“起来了小鬼，给你上性爱教育课。”

===

Jason Todd如果会成为一个刺客，他会是最好的。

少年用眼睛扫到躺在床上的Dick后，只是在下一瞬间，已经从躺着一跃踢向比自己高大不少的男人。

男人一侧身躲开了Jason的腹部一击，Jason也不恋战，落地后顺势一滚，便迅速跑向Dick，并自睡裤的右腿处拔出一把小型匕首。然而男人不知什么时候已经赶到他身后，抬手一拳，Jason只来得及缩起身体以减轻伤害。

“Jay——”“哐——”

Dick的喊声和Jason撞进衣柜的声音前后响起。

“别这么敌对嘛，你我都知道你想对你大哥做什么。”男人的声音甚至带着一点轻笑，Dick看到Jason的脸因为他的话变得惨白，然而男人并不介意，“你想摸遍他的全身，你想让他吸着你的屌射出来，你想听他呻吟你的名字……”

“停止你的胡说八道！”Dick怒吼出声，然后看向自己的弟弟，试图用眼神宽慰对方，“Jay，没事的，我不会相信他的。”

僵硬在衣柜里的少年却打了个颤，站在屋中间的男人笑了起来，“你不敢承认我说的是真的？那你活该被一直当个小鬼。”

“我不是小鬼！”“Jay是我的弟弟！”他们俩的辩护声同时响起，Dick看到Jason转过来的眼神更加愤怒，还带着几分受伤：“我、不、是、你弟弟——”

Jason的眼睛被怒火点亮，他突然间沉默地凝视着Dick，然后站起身来，慢慢走了过去，在Dick面前单膝跪下，与Dick的视线平行：“我不想只是做你弟弟，Dick。”他伸出一只手贴上Dick的脸，然后低头亲吻Dick因为吃惊而张开的嘴，轻轻地，神圣地，短暂地，贴着他的唇开口，“他是对的，我渴望着你。”

这个蜻蜓点水的一吻并不火辣，他们都没有用上舌头，然而Dick却在他停止轻吻时，弓起身想要追上去。接着Dick为了他的话自喉咙间响起一声呻吟。

Jason僵在原地，似乎不知道该怎么办，然后他下意识地打算将手自Dick脸上撤回来，Dick不知道自己是不是吓到了Jason，但是他控制不住自己再次因为皮肤上失去的温暖低吟一声。

“现在你得这么做。”突然出现在Jason身后的男人把少年的双手放到Dick失去睡衣遮蔽的胸口，“好好伺候他。”

Jason在碰到那两个凸起时，和Dick一起感到一阵电流，他的手着迷般地揉捏上去，轻轻按压，然后看着那迷人的玩意儿渐渐挺立，在他的手下楚楚可怜的像是在祈求更多触碰。而且Dick会因为他的动作挺胸，这简直是为了把自己送入Jason的蹂躏。Jason好奇地用指甲搔刮了一下乳尖，对方因此打了个颤，咬住嘴唇将呻吟咽了下去。

这个反应虽然确实足够有趣以至于他又多进行了几次，但是并不代表他对身后的男人就没有敌视了。

Dick一边尽力咬着嘴唇抵挡Jason拉扯乳头带来的快感，一边听到少年在自己上方开口：“你可以走了。”

他显然在对另一个男人说。

“抱歉，对此我无能为力。”男人回答说，接着Dick感到有人扯下了自己的裤子，他睁开不知何时闭上的眼睛，看到两张相似的脸正因为他精神起来的下身而露出满意的表情。

“你我在这里都是因为他希望我们在，所以，”男人把还在流连Dick胸前的少年拽了过去，让少年把手放到Dick大腿上，“打开他，我们得好好服务哥哥大人不是吗？”

===

屋子里被点亮了灯，使Dick可以对现在的情况看得一清二楚。

不是说Dick从来没想过，但是当看到Jason站在自己的大开的双腿间还是有点过分劲爆的。

目前少年正一脸不耐烦又眼神过于认真地按照另一个站在床边的男人的指示动作。

自称自己是几年后的Jason的男人松下了捆绑，坐在Dick身后，让Dick靠在他怀里。他将手指伸入Dick的嘴里，玩弄着他的舌头，另一只手用Dick自己的唾液润湿后游走在Dick全身，四处点火就是不碰他颤抖的欲望。

“怎么样了？”男人低沉的声线在Dick耳边响起，湿热的呵气喷在Dick的颈间。

“Dick的前液已经打湿床单了，我可以伸进去了吧。”倒不是说这是个疑问句。Jason的手指在Dick的穴口已经徘徊按压许久，就在他要探进去前，Dick身后的Jason说：“等等，你把他的腿再抬高点，Dickie有必要见证这历史性的一刻。”接着他又低声在Dick耳边吹气，“嘿，注意看，你弟弟要进去了。”

他把手自Dick嘴里拿出来，Dick却因为疲惫而合不上嘴，唾液早已顺着他颈部的曲线流下来，他像一只离了水的鱼，大口大口地喘着气。

“啊……”Jason的第一根手指进入他时，他的惊呼声只是个气音，Jason的手指比起身后的男人要细一些，却也是青少年中的佼佼者了，Dick不可置信地看着他的食指一点点没入自己体内，对方似乎被这场景迷住了。

“我的天，Dick，你紧得要命。”他在Dick适应后的下一瞬间转动起自己的食指，Dick羞耻地想要合上双腿，却只能加紧腿间的Jason， 他转开视线不想再看，却发觉这样的感觉更加直观。

Jason倾倒了更多的润滑液并探入了第二根手指。有些凉的液体令Dick打了个颤，但是不论他的欲望多么精神地抖动似乎都不会招来合理的关注，Jason第二根手指进入地比第一根顺利很多，他成剪刀样开合，然后乐此不疲地往两根手指地缝隙间灌入更多的润滑液。

男人的手又开始关照Dick的乳头，低下的视线可以让他清楚看到自己已经红肿的乳头在触碰下抖动：“唔……”男人突然恶意地狠狠按压Dick的乳尖，针刺般的疼痛却带来巨大的快感，Dick又想要后退，却无意识地挺胸迎合，“看看，要是老蝙蝠知道自己宝贝的黄金男孩儿被伺候得这么舒服，会有多高兴啊？”

“不……”如果被蝙蝠侠知道了这个想法在Dick脑中闪过，羞耻和恐惧一时间袭来，却在因Jason的用力的一掐把话语转为一声沙哑的尖叫：“啊——”他摇着头想要离开身后男人的手，欲望却因为他的动作摩擦在自己的腹部上。

“Jason，你哥哥没在看你的动作，需要你告诉他，他的里面感觉怎么样。”男人的声音震颤着Dick的胸腔，Dick抬眼看到Jason眼睛血红，舔了舔自身体里抽出的三个手指，“很甜，而且已经为我打开了。”

“你想他怎么做？”Dick能够感到男人在身后笑了一声，但他已经无所谓了。Dick弯折腰身试图继续用腹部安慰备受冷落的欲望，但是身前的Jason阻止了他。

“不——Jay……啊……不。”他疯狂地摇摆着自己的腰肢，但是什么也够不到，他感到身后被打开的穴灌进了冷风，他需要——他需要——

Jason把他的腿架在自己肩膀上，解放了自己睡裤下的欲望，轻轻戳刺着Dick的臀部，烫得Dick惊叫一声。

“Dick，你想我怎么做？”

Dick没有说话，他费力地摇着头，咬住嘴唇。他看不清了，视线被水汽模糊，他只能感受到身体一阵比一阵强烈的渴望。

突然一声清脆的掌击声响起，Jason的手落在他的臀瓣上，带着火辣辣的疼，“回答我，Dick。”

Dick还想继续摇头，然而身后的Jason不再给他机会，犹如啃咬一般地吻上Dick的后颈，Dick尖叫出自己低下的愿望：“爱我，不要离开我，Jay——”

Jason低吼了一声猛地抱紧Dick，然后将欲望埋进Dick的身体。

即使是做过充足的准备进入也没那么顺利，Jason低低喘了口气，“感觉到了吗？我在你里面，Dick。”他旋转了一下，又往更深处捅去，“我不会离开你的，我会一直、一直操你，我会让你每天都满肚子我的精液出门。”

“嗯，Jay。”Dick伸手揽住身前的少年，因为他的动作呻吟，却又满足地微笑着，直到Jason突然顶上某个位置，他的手臂猛地收紧，全身一颤，“不，不要，啊，那里……”

Jason也跟着一颤，“操——”他来不及骂些别的，Dick感到一股热流在体内爆开，他张开嘴却仍然感到窒息。发生了什么？他有点蒙，直到Jason慢慢自他的体内滑出，涨红着脸，扁着嘴：“你突然把我吸那么紧是想吃了我啊。”

他看到那里一张一合，白色的浊液自他未闭合的穴口流出，然而他却仍觉得不满足。

“嗯哼，”身后的Jason把Dick完全抱到自己身上，Dick感到他用自己的下身摩擦起自己的臀部，“第一次就是进你这么火热的屁股，把持不住太正常了。”

Dick身上的液体沾湿了他的裤子但他毫不在意，一用力便使Dick转了个身趴在他身上。

“嘿，Dickie，轮到我了，你开心吗？”

===

Dick趴在男人身上，他用手拽着Jason的拉链，却在施力时身后被人捅进一根手指：“啊……”

那根手指比少年Jason的要粗，指节分明而且有着更多的茧。已经用过一次的穴对这一次的入侵算得上欢欣鼓舞，Dick没有意识地将支撑自己的腿分得更开，并试图向后迎合男人的手指，然而对方却抽了出来，并在他的臀瓣上留下一个掌击。

“唔！”他因为无法支撑脸更加贴合Jason的胯部，男人揉了揉火辣辣疼痛着的部位，Dick因此呻吟得更加渴望，他情不自禁地扭动腰肢，看向上方男人的眼睛。

Jason也在看着他：“我们已经服务你这么久了，你该回报一下的，别那么不知感恩。”

“Jay……”Dick并不理解Jason想要做什么，他放弃继续试图用手臂支持自己，伸出右手探向自己的身后，却在碰到穴口前被抓住。

Dick丧气地呻吟一声，像一只受伤的幼兽般扭动起来。

“不行，Dickie，你要服务我才可以，”Jason一只手握住他的手，沾着不知是什么的液体轻轻摩挲，“我会教你怎么取悦你自己，小不点儿我也会知道你更喜欢什么。”

他把Dick的手拉到嘴边，亲吻着，“舔我，Dickie，反正你也喜欢。”

Dick扑上去急切地用牙齿拉下Jason的拉链，咬着Jason内裤的边缘试图扯了下来，但是却因起优异的弹性失败，他有些恼怒地隔着面料用牙齿摩擦Jason的阴茎，直到对方倒吸了一口冷气伸出援手。

阴茎猛地弹出来打在了他的脸上，但他甚至没有理会自己脸上的前液，如愿以偿般一口含了上去。

就好像他的世界只能看到Jason的阴茎。

“哇哦，你真急不可耐不是吗？”Jason心情很好地说着，一根手指又回到了Dick体内。

这一会Dick更加专注于嘴里的事情，他几乎不受Jason动作影响地专注舔着柱体，一点点自上而下，发出滑腻的声响。

Jason的第二根手指进入Dick的时候，他正在仔细舔着男人的囊袋，他的舌头因此停顿了一会儿，他努力用双手支撑着自己，却仍然只能更加无力地趴在Jason腿间呻吟，他来不及吞咽口水，于是水痕在Jason的皮裤上留下一滩。

“黄金男孩儿，我可真想把你现在的样子照下来。”Jason说，手却没有停顿，开合的动作令Dick体内的液体流到大腿上，Dick想要加紧臀部，但是只是换来了Jason的掌击，“别动，你湿成这样，里面已经不是小不点儿的精液了吧？”

“啊，哈，Jay，不够。”Dick更加用力地舔上Jason的柱底，他的腰几乎没有骨头般折起，只有屁股完全撅着等待入侵，他一边因为Jason对于穴口的拉扯呻吟，一边卖力地让Jason操着自己的嘴。

“看清楚了，小子，你大哥喜欢别人一边操他的嘴一边玩他的屁股。”Jason伸进了第三根手指，一时间Dick感到前所未有的满涨感，他几乎含不住Jason的阴茎，于是努力地向前探去，用舌头追逐着。

然而Jason并没有让他那么轻易如愿，他狠狠地用力插入Dick饱受蹂躏的小穴，并猛地按上Dick的敏感点。

“唔！”Dick正将Jason尽可能地吞进嘴里，瞬间感到呼吸一窒，他试图张嘴却只是把Jason含得更深，他剧烈地颤抖着，射了出来。

然而在Dick几乎倒在床上时，Jason伸出一只手撑住了他，并继续用还在他身体里的手攻击着他的敏感点，他想要尖叫，但是嘴里的硕大并不给他喘息的机会，与身后的手同步地在他嘴里抽插。

直到Jason一阵抽搐，一股热流直接送入喉间，Dick这时候正全身紧绷，夹着Jason的手指感到一道白光闪过。

Dick终于彻底地摊在了床上，这回Jason放过了他，并把软下来的阴茎自Dick嘴里滑出，带出一条白浊的痕迹。

Dick有点茫然地看着他收拾好自己，而两个Jason都已经站在他身边。

“别依依不舍地看着我的老二，你今天还没喂饱啊？”

Dick不满地瞪了一眼年长的Jason，然后对少年张开双臂，“好累啊，我们继续睡觉吧？”

少年本来已经足够红的脸变得更加红了，但是仍动作利索地爬上床，于是还站着的Jason有点不高兴，他双手环胸，“你就没什么想对我说的？”

“谢谢你们操了我？”Dick反问道，感到怀里的少年因此打了个颤，他对着年长的弟弟吐了吐舌头，“晚安，Little wing。”

===

Dick醒过来的时候，他正处于每一个健康男性的早晨会面临的尴尬。而他的动作立刻引起现任罗宾的警觉，对方也迅速地睁眼，他们近距离地观望了一会儿对方，在Dick体前屈迅速撤离前，对方凑过来轻轻吻了一下他的唇。

“早，Dick。”少年脸红到脖子根，却装出不经意的表情对着他。

“Jay？”Dick吃惊得一时间没反应过来，直到看见少年担忧的表情消失，确切来说所有的表情都消失了，冰冻起脸，背过身去，猛地跳下床去。

Dick立马扑身抓住想要溜走的Jason，把他按在怀里无视他的挣扎与怒喝，哈哈笑了起来。

“我不是在做梦吗？Jay？”Dick一边笑一边说。

“对啊，你他妈就是在做梦，给我松开！”少年的挣扎渐渐消失，在Dick怀里，他微微抬头，眼睛中有什么在涌动，Dick低头给了他一个吻。在嘴上。

“我也爱你啊，Jason Todd。”

END

===

换衣服的时候发现腰间被成年Jason咬破的地方连痕迹都没有……

果然是梦来着——？

===

“Li~ttle~ wing~”

会这么叫他的只有一人，Jason意犹未尽地自床上爬起来，果不其然看到夜翼已经自窗而入了。

“想我吗？”Dick笑眯眯地摘下多米诺面具，顺手在Jason的桌上拿了杯子接水喝。

“想啊。”Jason回答，把完全没有期待答案的人吓了一跳。

Dick快步来到Jason面前，他抬起头一脸担忧：“你发烧了吗？吃错药了吗？”

Jason叹口气，把小自己一号的恋人揽入怀里，“就是一个大概是灵魂穿越之类的魔法，不过已经没事了。”

“魔法！？”操心操习惯了的人立刻自恋人怀里跳了出来，上下打量着，“真的没事了吗？没有任何地方不舒服吗？Jason你说话呀——”

“这么说的话，确实有个地方不太舒服。”

“哪里！？”

“我的屌感觉现在不能插进你的小嘴里会很难受。”

真 END

**Author's Note:**

> 14年我入坑的时候，欢迎我进群的小伙伴sayo“哄骗”我说，每个进群的人都需要交一篇肉。  
> 所以我写了。  
> 我的21处女作是pwp。  
> 当时只在群里共享，但是现在拿出来给大家看。  
> 我知道我ooc了，但是那是14年的事了，现在只需要爽，所以请留下爱心！请夸我！非常感谢！


End file.
